


everything is beautiful with him

by goorgoahead



Series: best friends [3]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Best Friends, Friendship, Gen, M/M, i love them <3, this is kinda short but oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 20:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19258855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goorgoahead/pseuds/goorgoahead
Summary: at first it was just for matteo’s sake, and matteo seemed overjoyed at the thought of his boyfriend and his best friend being friends. but as time went on, jonas realised that he actually enjoys hanging out with david, not because he has to or feels like he should, for matteo’s sake, but because david is just an all round great guy.orjonas reflects on his friendship with david.





	everything is beautiful with him

**Author's Note:**

> i’m back already. anyway my tumblr is ‘butforwardiscalling’.

jonas always tries to be a good friend. he always tries to be there when matteo needs him. he supported him when he came out and he continues to support to this day. so when matteo and david finally sorted their shit out, jonas immediately jumped at the chance to hang out with david as much as he could. he wanted to make matteo feel as comfortable as possible about having his boyfriend around the boys. so he befriended david.

at first, it was just for matteo’s sake, and matteo seemed overjoyed at the thought of his boyfriend and his best friend being friends. but as time went on and him and david got to know each other better, jonas realised that he actually enjoys hanging out with david, not because he has to or feels like he should, for matteo’s sake, but because david is just an all round great guy. there are a lot of things that jonas likes about him. there are the obvious things, like that he makes matteo happier than jonas has ever known him to be, but he’s also smart and artistic and athletic and honestly, the guy is just hilarious. 

it’s subtle but when you get to know him, david can be one of the funniest guys you’ve ever met. jonas appreciates his sense of humour too because it gels well with his own.

jonas appreciates a lot of things about david, in fact. two things in particular stick out in jonas’ mind though; he appreciates how well he treats matteo, obviously, and he appreciates having somebody who knows matteo like jonas knows matteo, somebody who gets matteo like jonas gets matteo. jonas loves matteo like a brother but sometimes meeting david’s eyes in a knowing look while matteo does something stupid means the world to him.

as it turns out, it means the world to david too.

they’re in the park, playing table tennis, jonas and david sitting side by side as matteo and abdi play to carlos’ cheers.

“hey jonas?”

“yeah bud?”

jonas turns his head towards david, who has a hesitant look on his face, like he's unsure what reaction his next word are going to be met with.

“i just wanted to thank you, you know, for allowing me into your little friend group,” jonas’ brow furrows a little and david gives him a small smile before continuing, “i know you know i had a lot of trouble in my old school when i was outed, so i didn’t have many friends, and i just- you should know that you guys mean a lot to me.”

and jonas just has no idea what to say to that. this guy, this great guy who treats your friend so well and is funny and smart, is thanking him for his friendship, when jonas really thinks it should probably be the other way around.

“bro,” jonas starts and he’s still not quite sure what to say after that, “bro, i don’t- you have no idea how grateful me and the boys were that you came around when you did. you changed matteo’s life for the better. we all see the difference. and you, you are one of the best guys i know.”

jonas pauses for a second to gather his thoughts, unsure of how he can get across to david just how much he respects him.

“you went through so much shit in your old school and then again in our school, and yet you still found it in your heart to love matteo and let him and his dumbass friends into your life, when really no one would have blamed you for shutting yourself off from that sort of connection forever.”

at that, jonas stops because it really isn’t his place to say things like that, no matter how close he and david have gotten in the last few months. but david looks at a loss for words so jonas adds a little epilogue to his previous outburst.

“i just mean, maybe we should thank you. for everything,” jonas says, somewhat sheepishly.

david still doesn’t say anything and jonas starts to wonder if maybe he had overstepped until david pulls him into a tight hug. the hug is over almost as quick as it begins but jonas doesn’t miss the sentiment. jonas and david go back to watching matteo, who has his back to the two of them, now playing carlos. david and jonas aren’t looking at each other but they’re wearing matching smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading. my tumblr is ‘butforwardiscalling’. come say hey


End file.
